


【Timjay】Jerk

by GaleB



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: 有時候交往不是只有帶來正向影響。





	【Timjay】Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> *Timjay，輕鬆向？  
> *之前看了某篇蝙蝠家翻譯文，很想寫寫兩個人都有點小混蛋的設定  
> *幾個有點小混蛋的短篇  
> *兩個人都有點混蛋喔注意！！

　　  
　　01  
　　  
　　「你在幹嘛？」提姆問，傑森聳聳肩。  
　　  
　　「你覺得我在幹嘛？」  
　　  
　　提姆還真不知道傑森在幹嘛，應該說，沒有人會知道一個穿著義警制服、一手拿著枯死的盆栽、一手拿著菜刀，凌晨三點站在熬夜三天的男友床邊的人到底要幹嘛。  
　　  
　　提姆覺得頭有點痛，熬夜三天、半夜感覺有動靜而驚醒、就被床邊的男友嚇到，讓他覺得太陽穴突突直抽。  
　　  
　　他面無表情地問，「就回答我，我會想知道那個答案嗎？」  
　　  
　　「嗯——」傑森假裝思考了一下，「不。」  
　　  
　　「好吧，那你繼續，我要睡了。」他實在太累了，完全不想去思考傑森到底想做什麼——而且有可能傑森只是想讓他疑神疑鬼而故意做出這種行為，「如果你把我的房間搞得一團糟，你要負責清理。」  
　　  
　　「提姆，提米，親愛的鳥寶寶，」傑森的聲音帶著前所未有的溫柔與憐憫，臉上的微笑十足的混蛋，「你怎麼覺得我會聽你的話呢？」  
　　  
　　提姆棉被一拉蒙住頭，完全不想理會對方，「晚安。」  
　　  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　「你這個混蛋。」提姆說，傑森給了提姆一個笑容。  
　　  
　　「別這麼說，我會臉紅。」  
　　  
　　「你為什麼會覺得在我身上潑肉湯後，把我扔進一群野獸中是好主意？」提姆面無表情地道，渾身狼狽，塌下來的頭髮與帶著爪痕的制服都在滴著褐色液體。  
　　  
　　傑森思考了一下，「不知道，大概是想讓你挑戰一下獅子成為萬獸之王？」  
　　  
　　提姆瞪他，狠狠地瞪，渾身散發著令人食指大動的肉味與野獸糞便的氣味，傑森毫不掩飾地露出嘲笑與嫌惡的表情，「嘿、別這樣，至少我沒替你加烤肉醬，蝙蝠崽說這樣會害獅子吃壞肚子，我可是個愛護動物的人，對吧？」  
　　  
　　「……你是個混蛋。」  
　　  
　　傑森大笑一聲，「所以我們才會在一起啊。」  
　　  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　「你這個混蛋。」傑森說，提姆聳聳肩。  
　　  
　　「我不會試圖去否認這點。」提姆回答。  
　　  
　　「什麼人會把自己的男友脫光綁著扔在浴缸裡？」  
　　  
　　「這只是還你上禮拜的仇。」  
　　  
　　「我可沒把你脫光綁著扔浴缸。」  
　　  
　　「但你把睡著的我放在浴缸裡，在我身邊鋪滿花、點滿蠟燭，然後對我唱羔羊頌，還在我醒來時對我大喊喪屍，拿槍指我的頭。」  
　　  
　　「所以你也要來這招？我以為你更有創意一點，提姆，我可是真的在棺材中躺過、真的被唱過安魂曲的人，還是你打算給我來個水刑？」  
　　  
　　「我知道死亡玩笑只會讓你高興，而我也不想讓你感冒，所以我只是聯絡了布魯斯跟迪克還有達米安，說有事要告訴他們，請他們來這邊。」提姆看一下錶，「你大概還有五分鐘能掙脫，不然就會被看光裸體。」  
　　  
　　「……你他媽是個混蛋。」  
　　  
　　「所以我們才會在一起，不是嗎？」  
　　  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　「我真的愛傑森。」提姆解釋。  
　　  
　　「我應該相信你，但……」迪克為難地看著他，還有在廁所吐得死去活來的傑森，「現在我很難相信，說真的，你為什麼要這麼對他？」  
　　  
　　「他吃了我冰箱裡所有東西，你知道我一天沒吃東西，打開冰箱看到全空時，內心有多絕望嗎？他甚至吃著我的冰淇淋對我笑！」提姆瞪大眼，迪克都能看出裡頭的崩潰與憤怒，「既然他這麼餓，我不介意準備一些東西給他吃。」  
　　  
　　「給？你把他綁在椅子上拿東西塞他嘴巴——提姆，說實話，你逼傑森吃了什麼？」  
　　  
　　「我做的料理。」  
　　  
　　「什麼？那是謀殺！」  
　　  
　　「我知道。」提姆說，看著傳來嘔吐與咒罵聲的廁所，平靜道，「所以我才這麼做。」  
　　  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　「我想做愛。」傑森說，提姆不敢置信地瞪他。  
　　  
　　「認真的？」提姆說，「迪克他們可就在那邊！」  
　　  
　　「我知道，所以我才說得特別小聲。」  
　　  
　　「你根本是在我耳邊吼！而且你也不該在這種場合這麼說。」  
　　  
　　「所以你生氣是因為我在這種場合說想做愛，還是你也想但在這場合沒辦法？」  
　　  
　　提姆瞪他，好半晌才賭氣般道，「都有！」  
　　  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　「哦、哦……上帝啊，操我！用力點！寶貝……寶貝快點、對、就是那樣……！」  
　　  
　　提姆停下動作，發出一聲痛苦的呻吟，「傑森……你就不能……喊得小聲點嗎？」  
　　  
　　沉浸在快感中的傑森分神瞥他一眼，「你是覺得興奮……還是覺得吵……？」  
　　  
　　「我想都有，而且你叫得……就像情色電影一樣。」  
　　  
　　「哦……你是想說A片吧？」傑森發出笑聲，滿臉不屑與嘲諷，「你這沒看過幾部的小鳥根本沒概念他們是怎麼叫的，需要我示範嗎？」  
　　  
　　「不，不必了。」  
　　  
　　「不用跟我客氣，」傑森咳了一下喉嚨，讓低啞的嗓音清晰些，然後放聲喊叫，「天啊、好大、太粗了！我不行了、不、不，我會壞掉！我會被你操壞！」  
　　  
　　提姆露出受不了的表情，「好，夠了，傑森，停下。」  
　　  
　　「我會懷孕的！再這樣下去我會懷孕的！我會懷上你的種——噗哈哈哈哈哈！」傑森說著說著、再也忍不住地爆笑出來，在床上扭動著笑得樂不可支，提姆確信要不是他們還『連』在一起，傑森絕對會笑得滿床打滾。  
　　  
　　興致全無的提姆眼神死地望向天花板，到底什麼樣的人會在做愛時自顧自在床上像個瘋子一樣大笑？  
　　  
　　答案是他的男友。  
　　  
　　  
　　07  
　　  
　　「你就這麼放他出去？」迪克瞪大眼，不敢置信地看著傑森，「你真的就這麼放他出去了？」  
　　  
　　「你覺得我有辦法擋住他？」  
　　  
　　「他可是三天沒睡了！」  
　　  
　　「所以我才說，你真的覺得我有辦法擋住他？你知道睡眠不足的鳥寶寶根本就像嗑藥嗑嗨了的毒蟲嗎？」  
　　  
　　「我知道，大家都知道，所以你就不該讓他出去在大樓間當空中飛人，他會摔死自己。」  
　　  
　　「放心吧，就算嗑嗨了他還是提姆·德雷克，你看看他，」傑森指著監視螢幕上大笑著飛盪過大樓的提姆，「多可愛，就像個嗑藥的小瘋子。」  
　　  
　　迪克皺起眉，傑森聳聳肩，「好吧，放心，他跑出去前我放了追蹤器跟監聽器，至少在他摔死時我們能找到他的屍體。」  
　　  
　　「他沒發現？」迪克挑起眉，同時聽見監聽器傳來了提姆過於亢奮的『嗨、傑森！迪克！』，然後望向傑森。  
　　  
　　傑森再度聳肩，「別那樣看我，我說過了，就算嗑嗨了他還是提姆·德雷克。」  
　　  
　　  
　　08  
　　  
　　「嗷！」提姆吃痛地喊，摸著被傑森推到桌旁而狠狠撞上桌緣的腰抱怨，「你會害我的腰瘀青。」  
　　  
　　「有什麼關係？」傑森邊說邊脫著上衣，「你可以讓我屁股瘀青報復回來啊。」  
　　  
　　  
　　09  
　　  
　　「你們快把達米安逼瘋了。」迪克皺著眉說，傑森跟提姆對看一眼。  
　　  
　　「我們什麼也沒做。」傑森率先說，提姆跟著點頭表示同意。  
　　  
　　「你們一看到他、就露出那種像是他背後有鬼一樣的驚悚表情、喊著天啊上帝啊跑走，」迪克不贊同的說，「你們讓他疑神疑鬼。」  
　　  
　　「真的？他真的疑神疑鬼？」傑森挑起眉。  
　　  
　　「原本他是覺得你們在故意玩他，」傑森吹了個口哨當做對敏銳觀察力的讚許，迪克瞥他一眼繼續說，「直到卡珊也開始這麼做。」  
　　  
　　傑森和提姆同時爆笑出聲。  
　　  
　　「說真的，你們是怎麼說服卡珊這麼做的？」  
　　  
　　「商業機密啊，迪克，」提姆笑得倒在傑森身上，「商業機密。」  
　　  
　　  
　　10  
　　  
　　「你們不能這樣。」布魯斯說，帶著像蝙蝠俠、又像個頭痛父親的表情。  
　　  
　　「怎樣？」傑森挑眉，「我又做了什麼？不管是什麼，找小紅說去，你可以打給他，現在他在開股東會，他會很感謝你讓他脫離那些股東的。」  
　　  
　　「你們不該開蝙蝠車去約會，」布魯斯深吸一口氣，「我同意你們交往，不代表我願意提供蝙蝠車當作約會的代步工具。」  
　　  
　　「哈、說得好像你阻止得了我們交往一樣，別忘了在迪克不小心說溜嘴前，我們已經交往一年了，你根本是全世界最後一個知道我們交往的人。」傑森譏諷道，布魯斯瞪了他一眼，蝙蝠俠式那種，然後有些挫敗的發現這對前任羅賓們越來越沒用了——或許對現任羅賓也沒什麼用。  
　　  
　　「你們不該『擅自』開蝙蝠車出去，」布魯斯繼續說，並在擅自兩字上加重音，「而且也絕對不該在車上留下這個。」  
　　  
　　布魯斯將手中的保險套扔在桌上，傑森盯著那個小塑膠包裝，恍然大悟，「我就想怎麼少了一個，原來掉在車上啊。」  
　　  
　　布魯斯覺得頭很痛，胃也是，或許他該去問問提姆都吃什麼牌子的胃藥，「你們不該留下這個，達米安從副駕駛座拿起它問這是什麼時，我真的不知道怎麼回答。」  
　　  
　　「哦、是那小鬼啊，」傑森低聲笑了起來，「你不會真以為他不知道那是什麼吧？拜託，他不是天真無邪單純懵懂的十歲小孩，而是在犯罪現場出入、被奇怪的組織養大的十歲小惡魔，你『真的』覺得他『不』知道這是什麼嗎？」  
　　  
　　布魯斯一點也不想知道達米安是不是真的不知道這是什麼，完全不想。  
　　  
　　或許是布魯斯的表情像是生吞了一隻雞了，傑森好心地補上解釋，「不過放心吧，我們可沒在車上做任何你想的事，我是想做啦，你知道，就是那種『嘿我們來玷汙一下童年美好回憶吧』的心情？但小紅不想。」  
　　  
　　在布魯斯稍微覺得至少這兩人中還有一個是僅存『些許』理智時，傑森又繼續說，「他嫌空間太小了，所以下次我們打算在蝙蝠機上試試，說到這個，能借下蝙蝠機鑰匙嗎？」  
　　  
　　  
　　11  
　　  
　　「想不想聽個睡前故事？」傑森說，達米安瞪著他。  
　　  
　　「不想，滾出我的房間。」站在床上、原本正要睡覺的達米安道，傑森聳聳肩，忽視架在頸上的刀。  
　　  
　　「好吧，很久很久以前——」  
　　  
　　「我說了，滾出我的房間！陶德！」達米安憤怒地吼，指著被撬開的窗戶，「你無聊和愚蠢的程度簡直超乎我的想像，你半夜闖進我的房間就是為了拿睡前故事煩我？」  
　　  
　　「嘿、你想像力貧乏可不能怪我，」傑森攤手表示自己的無辜，「迪基鳥說你沒聽過小美人魚的故事，所以我來說給你聽，我真是個好哥哥，對吧？布魯斯絕對會為我驕傲的。」  
　　  
　　達米安非常不快，但他太累了，實在懶得多跟這傢伙糾纏，所以只是把刀威脅性地往傑森的頸部靠近，「滾出去，不然我真的會割了你的聲帶——或頸動脈。」  
　　  
　　「你讓我說完我就出去。」  
　　  
　　「我說了我不想聽。」  
　　  
　　「很久很久以前，在某個美麗的大海之下——」  
　　  
　　「陶德！」  
　　  
　　「傑森，別煩達米安。」  
　　  
　　達米安回過頭，看見一臉疲憊、穿著鬆垮睡衣的提姆站在自己的門邊——這人又該死地從哪進來的，他很確定自己有鎖門。  
　　  
　　「我沒有煩他，我只是想說故事給他聽，你知道，培養兄弟感情？」  
　　  
　　「不需要。」達米安冷哼一聲，收起了刀，「德雷克，我就暫時不算你擅自進我房間的帳，現在，把這神經病從我房間拖出去。」  
　　  
　　「神經病就有點過分了，我明明只是想說個故事，你理解我的，對吧，提姆？」傑森轉頭看向提姆。  
　　  
　　「不，我不理解，傑森，」提姆搖搖頭，「達米安都說他不想聽故事了。」  
　　  
　　達米安難得覺得德雷克做了一件對的事，但下一秒，他注意到提姆的眼中閃爍著興奮的光芒——這才想起迪克早上才擔憂地說提姆已經三天沒睡了。  
　　  
　　「達米安說不想聽，所以我們應該演給他看！」  
　　  
　　「哦，這真是好主意！」  
　　  
　　達米安真心希望這對神經病情侶能滾出他的房間。  
　　  
　　  
　　12  
　　  
　　「格雷森，我有一個請求。」達米安說，迪克看著異常認真嚴肅的達米安，趕忙露出自己最真誠親切的微笑。  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？達米安？只要我做得到，我一定幫忙！」  
　　  
　　達米安看著他，聲音堅定而委婉，帶著十足的誠意開口。  
　　  
　　「我能把陶德和德雷克毒啞嗎？」  
　　  
　　「……呃？」迪克懷疑自己聽錯了而發出錯愕的單音。  
　　  
　　「我知道你重視那兩個白痴——即使我不理解為什麼，但因為如此，我思考了整夜，認為毒啞他們應該是勉強能達到我的希望、並且你能接受的程度，我已經將砍斷手腳的計劃取消了，所以格雷森，你能答應我這個請求嗎？」  
　　  
　　迪克覺得自己大概已經被毒啞了，因為他說不出話，只能瞪大眼看著還在等待自己回答的達米安好半天，才竭力勉強地開口，「……不……達米安……你不能毒啞他們……」  
　　  
　　「為什麼？」達米安皺起眉，露出了無法理解的不快表情。  
　　  
　　「你不能把任何人毒啞……那是不對的……」  
　　  
　　「但他們總是煩我！」達米安憤怒道，「他們總是用那煩人的聲音在我周圍喋喋不休，格雷森，你不是偶爾會要他們——主要是陶德閉嘴嗎？現在我能幫你讓他們閉嘴，只要你點頭，然後裝作不知道，我保證今晚以後他們會永遠閉嘴。」  
　　  
　　「不！這是不對的！達米安，我的閉嘴只是傑森有時就是不肯閉……嘴……我的意思是說他有時講話是有那麼點刺耳，而且總是停不下來、不斷地開些死亡玩笑和說些損人或諷刺的話，所以偶爾我真的希望他能安靜……一……會……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「點頭吧，格雷森，我知道你想。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　13  
　　  
　　「提姆，你知道我他媽真的不適合女裝吧？」傑森說，提姆平靜地看著傑森可怕的妝容與打扮。  
　　  
　　「我知道，所以我才舉辦了這個慈善義賣會，在活動節目中加入女裝大賽，並且幫你報名。」  
　　  
　　「女裝大賽跟慈善的關聯在哪？」傑森挑起眉，那讓他的臉看起來更恐怖了。  
　　  
　　「活動可以吸引人潮——這是官方說法，實際上毫無關聯，我只是想看你穿女裝上臺。」提姆聳肩。  
　　  
　　「你就這麼記恨我把你弄昏、讓史蒂芬幫你化妝穿女裝後，把你扔在酒吧的事嗎？」  
　　  
　　「我沒記恨。」  
　　  
　　「少來，你那天明明超生氣的，我沒料到被女用皮包打會這麼痛。」  
　　  
　　「我沒記恨，我絕對沒有因為醒來時發現自己穿著女裝、還差點被陌生男人帶走而記恨。」  
　　  
　　「要是真進了旅館你還沒醒來，我也會救你的好嗎？好吧，算了，讓我們把這事忘了，所以你真要我上臺？老實說我可不覺得這報復有多恐怖。」  
　　  
　　「我說了我沒記恨，所以這也不是報復，我只是想看你穿女裝——同時也讓我們的家人，以及你的朋友們看看你的女裝，羅伊跟柯莉很久沒看到你所以很期待的樣子，阿爾忒彌斯看起來已經預料到會有多糟了，不過比扎羅聽到可以看『男的紅』變『女的紅』可是非常開心，請別讓他們失望了。」  
　　  
　　「……操他媽你果然在記恨……」  
　　  
　　「我絕對沒有記恨，好了，上臺吧。」  
　　  
　　  
　　14  
　　  
　　「問個數學問題，現在盤子上有六個小甜餅，如果我吃了一個……唔……嗯，好吃，如果我吃了一個，然後給你兩個，讓你把它們像這樣放到我嘴裡……唔……嗯……藍夠……等等，我先吞下去……嗯，好繼續，然後我們重複上述行為兩次……嚼嚼………………好了，現在盤子上還剩幾個？」傑森問。  
　　  
　　「零個，因為全進了你的肚子裡——包括我的份也是。」  
　　  
　　「哦、難怪他們都說你是最聰明的小鳥。」  
　　  
　　  
　　15  
　　  
　　「格雷森，我找到讓他們別再煩我的辦法了。」達米安說，迪克看著達米安難得露出幾乎是放鬆的笑容，感到有些不安。  
　　  
　　「……達米安，你做了什麼？」迪克戒備地問，「你不能毒啞他們。」  
　　  
　　達米安嗤笑一聲，「因為你無論如何都不願答應我衷心的請求，所以我不得已放棄了那個計劃。」  
　　  
　　迪克鬆了口氣，「好吧，那你說說你找到了什麼辦法？」  
　　  
　　「現在還不能告訴你，但我有另一件事需要你幫忙。」  
　　  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　  
　　「幫我把房間那兩包用黑色塑膠袋裝的大型垃圾搬到蝙蝠機上，我要帶去焚化場處理一下。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　我其實很喜歡有點混蛋的蝙蝠家成員（？）每次看有點混蛋的蝙蝠家族的圖文都特別喜歡所以忍不住來了一下www  
　　  
　　如果之後想到其他梗會再來個第二篇的ww  
　　  
　　  
　　2017.10.01  
　　


End file.
